


I always thought I'd see you again

by Rebd



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebd/pseuds/Rebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take place after countdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always thought I'd see you again

Don’t own the charters or the song if I own the song I find it on ITunes.

Piper head to where the James was buried. He sat down with a basket that he put it on the ground. Then Piper looked at the headstone. Happy that Wally had gone for James body even if it was just to get back into Piper good book and not for James sake. "I'm so sorry we both promise we'd make it, and as he stared, at the rock. He thought of and old song, that seem appropriate.  
No, I'm not making that promise again  
Nothing can change my mind  
Nothing at all  
'cause love has a way of comin' undone  
'till I'm all alone with my heart  
And here I'll stay

And I always thought I'd see you again  
Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then  
Gonna give it all it takes  
To hold what might have been,  
But I always thought I'd see you again

You’d think there be hurt feeling with all the times you’ve coned me. But you know now there really isn’t, even when you were alive. Now even thought I know you’re gone. I still find myself hoping that you’d be the one pounding on my door or on the phone with one of your hair brain schemes. The other Rogues they try. But they don’t really understand.

Now there's no reason to run for the phone  
No need to hold my breath  
Hopin' it's you  
Each time I see someone we used to know  
Or go someplace we used to go  
It's not the same

'cause I always thought I'd see you again  
'Oh how it hurts every time  
You've crossed my heart since then  
Gonna give up all it takes  
To hold what might have been cause  
I always thought I'd see you again  
Then there was that one night I don’t know what came over either one of us. But I won’t forget it. Even though, you insisted on it the next day. I loved you even when we first met. I loved you the hole time we worked together and even thought your gone I still love you.

Love doesn't come when you need love  
It's not always there when you fall  
Try as you may, you got nothin' to say  
Nothing at all

I always thought I'd see you again  
Oh how it hurts every time  
You've crossed my heart again  
Gotta give it all it takes  
To hold what might have been

Even though you didn’t know it you left me with apart of you to hold in my arms. Piper looked into the basket at his little girl. She had Piper red hair and James blue eyes.” You save us both that day on the train. I want her to be a boy when I first found out so I could name her after you. But it wasn’t to be and I name her after my sister. I wish some nights that you could hold her just once.  
Cause I always thought I'd see you again  
Cause I always thought I'd see you again  
Again  
Again  
The baby in the basket started to wine so Piper picked her up and look to the headstone and smile sorry for going on and on but I just thought you want to see your daughter as he walked away. But just as he made the gate he felt like something brushed his cheek. Piper smiled as he walked away.


End file.
